The Mission
by InosBane
Summary: CompanionSequel to It's Not Like That! Shikamaru has taken on a mission that will determine his entire future, at least that's what he's told everyone, and that's what everyone is telling Temari. ShikaTema Set three months after Shippuuden Chunnin Exam
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've mentioned before that I'm anal retentive about writing within canon. The beauty of writing "a bit past" the current canon is that you have a broader field with which to work. This story takes places three to four months after the much anticipated Shippuuden Chunnin Exams. It might not be as long as the others, but I think it's a good story. It made me happy to write it, and I hope yal enjoy it, especially **Jimu** and **Mokulule** who really wanted to see them together--me too!!!!! The general idea came from RamaChan's ShikaTema piece "Kiss Under the Rain". Thanks to everyone who's added my stories and/or me to their favorites. (BLUSHES) I am deeply, deeply honored.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anyone/thing in this story.

**Chapter: 1**

She **had** to travel during Konoha's rainy season. Temari sighed and opened her umbrella. Thankfully she didn't have far to go. The village gates were in sight, as was the dark outline of her escort. Her face broke into a smile despite the downpour. They hadn't really had the chance to interact at the Chunnin Exams, too much going on. And the few times they had spoken he'd seemed distracted.

She missed him. There, it was said...even if it was only to herself. In her head. What she would actually do with that information she'd yet to decide.

As she got closer to the gates, her smile faltered. That wasn't Nara. Where the hell was Nara? Her chest tightened slightly.

"Akimichi Chouji at your servive," the smiling figure bowed. "I know that Nara Shikamaru is your regular escort, but he's off on a mission right now."

"Yare yare, nothing serious I hope?" She tried desperately to remain aloof.

"Actually, it's quite serious. The way I heard it, his entire future depends on the success of this mission." Chouji turned to look at a building in the distance. "Well, I'd better get you to the Hokage's office. Follow me please."

That had all been said with a smile on his face. Who was this guy? She recognized him as a friend of Shikamaru's. A teammate in fact. Wasn't he worried? Shikamaru's **entire** future depends on this one mission?

"You must be pretty confident your friend will come through unscathed." She said, hoping for a bit more information. If she knew where he was she could check on him and make sure he's safe.

"Oh, I'm actually quite certain he'll end up scathed."

Again with that calm smile. What kind of friend was this guy? Akimichi Chouji? Now that she thought about it, Shikamaru had always spoken so highly of him. If he only knew.

o-o-o

They reached the Hokage's office where Temari entered alone. Chouji waited by the door, that same stupid smirk plastered on his face while he reached for a bag of chips from a compartment in his belt.

After taking part in the diplomatic niceties, Tsunade and Temari sat down as Shizune poured tea. They discussed the success of the Chunnin Exams, and how the new students at each academy had become motivated after watching how successful the former students had become. The idea of a teaching exchange was mulled over with an agreement to come up with lists of the teachers at each academy.

Tsunade then mentioned the sudden change in Temari's escort, and made sure to tell her that Chouji came highly recommended. As they were on a similar subject, Temari brought up Shikamaru's mission.

"I understand that his entire future depends on the success of this mission? Hokage-sama, you don't find that a bit bakana?"

Tsunade smiled slightly and studied the Ambassador for a moment.

"Nara Shikamaru asked for this particular mission, **and** he chose the stakes. If I was ever one hundred percent sure I'd win a bet and it wouldn't be a bad omen, it would be that this mission was a success."

Temari looked the Hokage in the eyes as if searching for something before nodding and exiting the room.

"She doesn't know a thing does she? He did this without telling her first?" Shizune was flabbergasted. Tsunade just smiled as she sipped her tea.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yeah, the actual mission might be predictable, but it's gotta happen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anyone/thing in this story.

**Chapter: 2**

Temari spent much of that day holed up in her apartment at the Ambassador's building. She'd been given the same one she'd used before the Chunnin Exams, and that pleased her.

After meeting with Tsunade, she'd gone out for lunch with Akimichi Chouji at her side. Pausing only when she got to the Yamanaka flower shop. As she saw the blossoms in the windows she was reminded of bouquets of daffodils, cabbage roses and photos of a naked toddler racing his shadow. She hoped Nara Yoshino wasn't aware that she was in town. She didn't think she'd be able to handle eating at his family's house without him there. That thought made Temari want to cry. She didn't like that. Nor did she like Akimichi Chouji asking her if she wanted to go in the shop.

"No." She'd replied harsher than she'd meant to. She apologized stating that she must be hungrier than she realized.

While they waited for their food Chouji entertained her with stories of childhood in Konoha. Most of which involved a lazy shadow user, staring at clouds, and eating barbeque chips. Now and again a bossy blonde girl would enter the story to try and hide his chips. Temari found herself laughing despite her worry.

Shikamaru at his present age was only mentioned once during the meal when Chouji observed that she wasn't nearly as scary as he'd made her out to be.

She teasingly replied that "that's only because you haven't given me reason to smack you with my fan...**yet**."

He had stared at her wide eyed until she started laughing. Shikamaru, she thought, you'd better hope I'm not here when you get back.

While they were eating it had started to rain again. After taking care of the check, "a welcome back to Konoha tradition." Chouji assured her, they walked through the swampy streets to her building.

"Thanks again." She said as she entered her apartment.

"A slow death would await me if I screwed up this mission." Chouji replied smiling and waving as he turned to go.

She wasn't quite sure what he meant by that, but waved anyways.

o-o-o

The work had been tedious, and she'd almost forgotten to add the Suna Academy's newest instructor. She wasn't too hard on herself, Mochizuki Daichi (large wisdom) had only started a few months ago. Temari was pleased with all her instructors, and was confident they could stand on even ground with their Konoha counterparts.

She found Chouji waiting for her at exactly seven o'clock when she walked out of the building the next morning. He was holding a daffodil.

"Shikamaru had mentioned that you liked them, and when you stopped at the flower shop yesterday, well, ummm..." Chouji stammered blushing a furious crimson.

"Arigatou." Temari replied softly. She took the flower from Chouji. "That's very kind of you."

What was going on, her chest felt tight like she wanted to cry again. She'd been all business coming out of the door. How could just the mention of his name and a flower disintegrate her into a puddle of mush.

"Well, like I said yesterday, you aren't nearly as scary as he said you were." They laughed, and the tightness in Temari's chest lessened considerably.

At Chouji's suggestion, they went to the barbeque place for breakfast. They were the only two customers there.

She thorougly impressed Chouji with her ability to put away food.

"Temari-san, are all women in Suna like you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do they eat?"

"Ara?"

"Quite a few of the girls here in Konoha are convinced that guys only like skinny types and are constantly dieting."

Temari thought for a minute.

"I'll tell you the same thing my brothers and I taught our students in Suna. You can't possibly hope to maintain a high energy level for fighting if you don't have any energy. Food provides energy, so you eat what's on your plate." Temari wiped her mouth with her napkin before continuing. "So I guess any kunoichi that listened to us eats."

Chouji grinned.

"When can I transfer to Suna?"

"Are you an instructor at the Konoha Academy? Lady Tsunade and I are working on an instructor exchange."

"Not really a profession I'd though much about since Shikamaru's no longer doing it."

"He quit?"

"Shortly after the Chunnin Exams. He told the Hokage that the workload was going to kill him."

"Sounds like something he'd say." Temari smirked.

As they were getting up, Chouji grabbed the check.

"I'm sorry Temari-san, but if Shikamaru found out I'd let you pay he'd skin me."

Temari raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

o-o-o

The rain was back. It made the streets like quicksand, but they managed to make it to the Hokage's office with a few minutes to spare.

Temari met briefly with Lady Tsunade, and they exchanged lists. Tsunade commented on the daffodil in Temari's hand. Temari complimented Shikamaru on his excellent memory and Chouji on his kindness.

"You should be proud of your Konoha Chunnin. They have strong fighting spirits, and kind hearts."

The topic then turned to how much longer the Ambassador would be in Konoha. Temari figured between two or three more days. depending on how quickly she was able to get through the list and make her choices. Tsunade nodded, a small smile playing about her lips.

Within the short time she'd spent with the Hokage, the rain stopped. As they stepped out of the building and into the bright sunlight Chouji asked Temari if she was hungry.

"Not yet." She laughed.

He asked if she'd like to look at clouds? She agreed, and they made their way up to Shikamaru's favorite cloud watching spot. While they walked, she told him about the clouds in Suna, and how they're best viewed at night. They wiped the water off the bench and sat down, Chouji breaking open a bag of barbeque chips and offering her some. They'd been gazing for a few minutes when Chouji pointed out a huge cloud shaped like a pineapple.

Temari smirked, "nah, that's not a pineapple, that's Shikamaru's head."

Chouji laughed and offered her the last chip in the bag.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: As some of you will recall from a previous story, The Language of Flowers: **Daffodil**-regard, chivalry **Phlox**-Our souls are united **Cabbage Rose**-Ambassador of love

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anyone/thing in this story

**Chapter: 3**

When Temari got back to her apartment, there was a small glass bowl on her bedside table full of daffodils. No note. She assumed that they were from Chouji and made a mental note to thank him when she saw him later. She added the daffodil he'd given her earlier to the bunch, and went to sit down on her sofa. There was so much to get done, she really shouldn't have wasted time staring at clouds. Thinking about that made her think about Shikamaru again. She wondered if he'd be back before she left.

o-o-o

The sky was clear that evening as Chouji and Temari made their way to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Uzumaki Naruto was there with Inuzuka Kiba. The giant dog, Akamaru, was trying desperately to huddle under the counter so he would escape the notice of Teuchi, the cantankerous owner. They greeted Chouji and Temari warmly, and inquired after her brothers. Temari knew to pass on her brother's greetings to their allies, and then scanned the menu trying to decide what she wanted. Seeing her indecision, Naruto sang the praises of a few of his favorites. Temari listened to the expert rattle off what was the best and then placed her order for the tonkotsu with two eggs.

When the food arrived Naruto and Kiba, like Chouji before them, gave their approval of Temari's healthy appetite. She began to wonder what was wrong with the kunoichi in Konoha.

"Shikamaru-kun never commented on my eating habits," she stated matter-of-factly. "we typically ate the same amount."

"Hai, Temari-san." Naruto replied through a mouthful of ramen, "but he's got no use for skinny girls."

Temari blanched.

Kiba eyed Temari's fan while trying to smooth over what Naruto had said.

"Skinny as in scrawny. Not like you, you look healthy."

She wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not. Chouji chose to remain a deaf mute during the conversation, and Kiba, casting one last wary glance at Temari's fan, made his way quickly away from the ramen bar with Akamaru at his heels. Naruto ordered a fourth bowl completely unaware of what he'd said. Shaking her head, Temari hoped that Tsunade chose a few female instructors from the Suna group so that these Konoha shinobi could see that women were capable of eating and maintaining a decent figure.

As she and Chouji walked back to her apartment, she remembered to thank him for the daffodils. He didn't know what she was talking about. She described the glass bowl with the bouquet in it. He shook his head.

"That wasn't me." He looked around and pointed out a blonde with a long pony tail a little ways up the street. "There's Ino. If the flowers came from the Yamanaka's shop, she'll know who ordered them," he explained.

"Oi, Ino!"

The blonde looked over at them, as did her companion. A tall dark haired shinobi Temari didn't recognize.

"Ino, do you know who sent a bouquet of daffodils to Temari-san's apartment?"

Ino smirked and tossed her hair off her shoulder.

"Anonymous."

"Ara?"

"Are?"

"Anonymous. A note was slipped under the shop door with the order, money and address. No name for a card though." She grinned bigger, "you obviously have an admirer Temari-san"

Chouji and Temari looked at eachother while Ino turned her attention back to her companion. Temari had a suspicion, but kept it to herself just in case she was wrong.

When she got back to her apartment there was a vase of phlox on the low table in her livingroom next to her paperwork. As before, no note. That didn't stop her suspicions from being confirmed. He'd done this. He was thinking about her. Who else knew her favorites? Only his parents, but if they were sending her flowers, Yoshino would have included a note.

He was telling her his feelings. She sighed and and touched the delicate blue flowers.

"Oh Shikamaru, me too."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Maybe cliche', maybe a bit OOC, but love can do funny things to a person, and I'm just a sucker for romance.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anyone/thing in this story.

**Chapter: 4**

Temari woke up the next morning to rain pounding on her windows, and a fierce wind blowing. She carefully gathered her papers in a bag, and got her umbrella. It didn't help. When she and Chouji arrived at the Hokage's office they looked as though they'd gone swimming in a river.

The women went over the lists of chosen instructors,and decided on four from each village. The exchange wouldn't take place until the next term so that the instructors could be notified, they would have time to decide if they wanted to do this or not, and further preparations could be made. They were sure everyone would agree, but with Kankuro as one of the chosen, you could never tell. On the other hand, Temari wondered how thrilled Matsuri would be.

o-o-o

There was no new bouquet when Temari returned to her apartment. She tried not to let her disappointment show. The rain wasn't letting up, so she told Chouji that she'd be spending the rest of the day inside.

She went into the kitchen to start heating some water, then set her papers down on the low table next to the phlox. The female instructor she'd chosen appeared to buck the Konoha dieting tendency and had a solid build.

"At least she won't blow away in a sandstorm." Temari smiled.

She went into her bedroom, put on some warm pajamas, and freed her hair from it's normal style. She wasn't expecting to entertain anyone, so she may as well cut loose and enjoy a day full of paperwork. She padded into the kitchen, prepared a cup of tea and some instant Udon from the cupboard, sat down on the sofa and brought the first personnel file to her lap.

Two hours later, she was trying to decide what to write in Umino Iruka's welcome letter when there was a knock at the door. She thought briefly of putting her hair back up. No one but her brothers had ever seen her with her hair down. Her resemblance to her mother had disturbed their father so much after her mother's death, that she had started putting it up. Even though he himself was long dead, it had by then become a habit.

The knock came again. Temari figured the odds of it being her dead father at the door were pretty slim. Sighing, she ran her hands through her hair making sure it was semi-presentable, and she put on her robe. She** was **a diplomat afterall. Whoever it was knocked again.

"Patience is a virture," she muttered under her breath as she opened the door.

Sitting on the ground before her was a purple vase filled with cabbage roses. She smiled.

"You remembered." She murmured, squatting to pick up the flowers.

"I've never seen you with your hair down." Came a voice to her right. The surprise caused her to lose her grip on the vase. It tipped over and water spilled out on the gold colored carpet.

"You..." she said brushing the hair out of her eyes as she stood up.

"Me." He replied pushing himself off the wall with his foot.

Her eyes feasted on the figure they'd been longing to see. He'd grown another few inches, and his shoulders had broadened. But his face wore the same lazy smile she'd known for years.

He took in the eyes wide with surprise, the golden hair that framed her face. The lips...Kami! Those lips!

She broke the silence first.

"Where've you been?" She asked.

"Finishing up the last of my Jonin requirements." They were standing mere feet apart.

"You're a Jonin?"

"Technically no, not until the Hokage makes the official announcement in her office tomorrow."

"What happened to Mr. Lazyass?"

"He's still around."

She laughed.

"So is this why your 'entire future' depended on that mission?"

"Partly."

"What's the other part?"

He shrugged.

"I didn't want my woman to outrank me."

"That **would** be troublesome wouldn't it?" She smirked.

He nodded.

"Wait, you've found a woman willing to put up with you?" She smiled.

That smile was all the encouragement he needed. He wondered if she could hear his heart pounding.

"Found her a long time ago actually." He took a small step closer. She didn't back up. That's a good sign he told himself. "It just didn't click until I was struck with a troublesome desire to prove myself her equal." He closed the distance between them.. He was a few inches taller than her now. "But then I realized something that made it worth the effort."

"What was it?" He was so close Temari could hardly breathe without taking in his familiar scent.

'"You cared."

"Ara?" She looked at him slightly puzzled.

Shikamaru took a deep breath before continuing. She looked so beautiful with her hair down. He wanted to reach out and touch it, but he knew he had to finish explaining first. She had to know the reasons. He smiled, this was going to be** SO** worth it.

"Just what I said. You cared. My becoming a jonin would've never mattered to you if **I** didn't matter to you. Ever since we met, you've challenged me. In your own way, you've urged me to be better than I was, simply because you knew I had it in me. No hidden agenda, nothing in it for you. No one else could've done that, because no one else matters to me the way **you** do."

She was looking down at the flowers on the ground and the water that had seeped across the hall.

His touch on her shoulder made her look up. He noticed then that her eyes were wet.

"Hey crybaby, I'm going to kiss you now. I promised myself when I finished the mission I would find you and kiss you."

He didn't wait for a reply, just put his hands on either side of her face and ran his fingers through her hair, then he brought his lips down to meet hers.

Her body crackled with electricity. Her hands climbed up his back. She stood on her toes and opened her lips just enough so his tongue could mate with hers.

His fingers tightened in her hair and a heat he'd never experienced before spread through his body.

The kiss itself was a combination of laziness-seeking to savor every second, and urgency-desperate to make up for lost time. Innocent and at the same time incredibly passionate.

They paused. Her blue-green eyes met his soft brown ones.

"If I'd known it would be this good I'd have gone for jonin a long time ago." His voice was ragged but she could still detect the smirk in it.

"You're not a jonin yet. As for 'good', it appears that you have one more mission, and this time your future **will** depend on it's success. Kisses won't be tolerated until they're considered 'excellent'. Therefore, it seems you still need some instruction."

He played with her hair and smiled.

"You know, my mother always told me to pay attention when my elders were trying to teach me something." That remark received a punch in the arm, albeit a playful one.

"Then shut up baka and pay attention, school's in session."

Laughing, he picked her up and she kissed him soundly while he carried her into the apartment. Once inside he kicked the door closed.

o-o-o

The rain and wind didn't let up until the wee hours of the morning. By which time Temari informed him that his final mission was a success, but just barely.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Final chapter. To quote one of my favorite fic authors, **Peppermint Quartz**--I love them both, so it's my duty to make sure they're happy--  
This is my attempt to do just that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anyone/thing in this story.

**Chapter: 5**

The next morning Temari stood with Yoshino and Shikaku while the Hokage offically named Nara Shikamaru a Jonin. Instead of muttering "troublesome" like when he became a chunnin, Shikamaru grinned, bowed to the Hokage, then turned and walked over to Temari whom he kissed square on the lips in front of everyone.

"There's your 'diplomatic relations'." He smirked to the Ambassador.

There was a room-wide intake of breath while Shikaku beamed and Yoshino started sobbing her joy. Tsunade looked over at Shizune and mouthed "finally..."

o-o-o

It turned out Shikamaru had been right all those months ago. The time they'd spent working together and getting to know eachother saved them the initial awkwardness of their first few "normal" dates. And when Uzumaki Naruto asked this time, they both said yes, that they were indeed, on a date.

Money changed hands throughout Konoha. Akimichi Chouza and Yamanaka Inoichi coming out on top. They treated Nara Shikaku to the next few bar trips. As it was his son who was the subject of the betting, he hadn't been allowed to place a wager.

Nara Yoshino spent longer and longer periods of time visiting with Miyako, the fish merchant's wife, gossiping and getting tips from the new grandmother. Both women rejoiced when Miyako received a picture of her granddaughter and the child was mercifully spared her mother's facial hair.

o-o-o

Gaara and Kankuro finally understood what had been wrong with their sister. When Kankuro arrived in Konoha for the instructor exchange, he paid a visit to his sister's suitor. He brought Karasu with him. That evening, the pair were seen, minus puppet, stumbling away from a sake bar, arms around eachother. Kankuro proclaiming that Shikamaru was the brother he never had. Shikamaru living up to the nickname "Mr. Crybaby".

Gaara sent an official message to Shikamaru. In it, he reminded the shadow user that he could still perform desert coffin if need be...so Shikamaru was to let him know if his assistance was ever required.

o-o-o

Ino's prediction came to pass. After a year and a half, Shikamaru and his parents travelled to Suna for a week where they had a private audience with the Kazekage and his family. Shikamaru came back engaged. Yoshino came back and began organizing the pomp and circumstance that would accompany the engagement of a member of the Nara Clan to a memer of the royal family of Suna. The Yamanaka's had to send far and wide for enough daffodils, phlox and cabbage roses to accomodate the festivities.

Shikamaru didn't complain near as much as most people expected him to. He did occasionally grumble to Temari about how troublesome an ordeal this engagement was for him. But then she's kiss him and he'd swear it was all worth it. He knew he'd willingly go through it a hundred more times if the end result was that they were together. But he'd **never **tell her that.

o-o-o

Six months later they were married in a clearing halfway between Konoha and Suna. The flowers were provided by the natural environment, except for Temari's bouquet. Daffodils she'd grown in one of Suna's greenhouses. The bride and groom were radiant as the Hokage and Kazekage shared ceremonial duties. The kiss lasted long enough for several of the guests to begin giggling. Hyuuga Hinata, seated close to the front swore she heard the bride whisper "excellent" when the two reluctantly pulled apart.

The reception that followed was attended by friends, family, and dignitaries from several of the hidden villages. Kankuro was the envy of several men as he waltzed with his date, Ayame, the ramen waitress he'd met during his time in Konoha.

Yoshino spent most of the reception sobbing on Gaara's shoulder. The Kazekage patted her back rather enthusiastically. He didn't quite understand the concept of crying while happy, but was pleased that he could take part in such extreme emotion all the same.

For his part, Shikaku sat at a table with his cronies discussing his future status as their group's first grandfather. When Shikamaru and Temari stopped by their table, Akimichi Chouza tried to steal a second kiss from the bride. She smacked him with one of the table decorations, a miniature of her own fan. Laughing, Shikaku and his son locked eyes long enough for a silent message to pass between them.

I get it.

I knew you would one day.

The sky began turning from brilliant blue to pink, then purple, while the clouds that floated overhead wished that just once they could be human to experience such complete happiness.

o-o-o**OWARI**o-o-o


End file.
